A multiplicity of embodiments of ski goggles is known. The present invention is based on ski goggles for a goggles wearer, with a frame, with a goggle lens which is supported by the frame and has a surface facing the goggles wearer's face during normal use and having a surface facing away from the goggles wearer's face during normal use, with a frame pad which is connected to the frame and can be brought to rest on the goggles wearer's face, and with a retaining strap of the ski goggles on the goggles wearer's head. Ski goggles of this type are described, for example, in DE 87 09 530 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,995.
Within the context of the present invention, the frame is understood as meaning only those parts which serve directly as a support of the goggle lens. Any components which do not support the goggle lens and are fastened to the support and serve, for example, as mountings for further accessories or for aesthetic purposes are not considered as belonging to the frame. In addition, components which are connected to the support, optionally even in a material coordinated therewith and which are located further than 1.5 cm away from the edge of the goggle lens in the region of the temples and serve, for example, merely for fastening the retaining strap, are not considered as being assigned to the frame.
The frame is generally composed of a plastic preferably having a certain degree of elasticity. The frame generally completely frames the outer edge of the goggle lens. The frame is generally curved concavely in a manner matched to the curvature of the goggles wearer's face.
Within the context of the present invention, a goggle lens is considered to be the transparent element through which the goggles wearer looks during normal use and which determines the field of view of the goggles wearer. The goggle lens may be composed of a plastic. The goggle lens may also be formed flexibly. The goggle lens may optionally also have a (possibly prescribed) dioptric effect. However, the goggle lens may also be formed as a lens not having a dioptric effect. The goggle lens is generally formed as a single piece and is provided for both eyes to look through.
The frame pad generally consists of a foam material having an elasticity which is increased in relation to the housing in order to be able to be adapted to the goggles wearer's face contour. There is generally an adhesive connection between frame and frame pad.
The retaining strap generally consists of a length-adjustable textile or rubber strap. The retaining strap is generally fastened to the frame. However, the retaining strap may also be fastened to the goggle lens.
The field of view, that is, the three-dimensional angular region through which the goggles wearer's eyes can see, is restricted by the goggles frame because of the above-described structural design of the ski goggles. In particular, the lateral and vertical view is restricted by the goggles frame. The ski goggles have to be of a certain thickness in order to ventilate the space between the goggle lens and goggles wearer's face so that the goggle lens does not mist up.
Although the above-described ski goggles have basically proven successful, there is a need for a large field of view which is less restricted or is not restricted at all by the frame of the goggle lens.